


Vaguely Heart Shaped

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Trans Mickey Milkovich, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Blah blah blah valentine's day fic





	Vaguely Heart Shaped

"Can I open my eyes now?" Mickey asked, rubbing crusty sleep from them but keeping them closed. Ian had helped him down the Gallagher kitchen stairs and into a chair, his legs still a bit wobbly from the two orgasms that morning after everyone else had fucked off for the day. Ian had simply kissed the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, and placed a hot cup of black coffee into his hands.

"Wait wait wait, hold on, okay? Just one sec." Ian bounded up the stairs before Mickey could complain.

"I'm out of coffee!" Mickey shouted. He listened for a minute, deciding if he should just open his eyes.

"Don't even think about peaking!" Ian warned with a laugh as he came back down the stairs.

Mickey grinned. "You don’t know me, Gallagher."

Ian kissed his nose, catching him off guard. "I know you very intimately, Milkovich. You, uh...you can look now."

Mickey opened his eyes. There was a plate in front of him with three wonky-looking pancakes covered in butter and syrup. Ian refilled his cup, looking kind of sheepish. "What's this?"

Ian shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Happy Valentine's day...I guess."

Mickey quirked an eyebrow, chuckling a little. "But Ian, that was--"

"Weeks ago, I know. And I'm sorry I wasn't really...I didn't..."

Mickey shook his head and reached up to touch Ian’s cheek. "Ian, you were having a low. I care about you, not some dumb holiday."

Ian sighed, "I know, but I just wish I could've made it special instead of stressful. I don’t want to be the guy that ruins holidays for you because of my messed up brain. I should've at least--"

"Stop! Okay? You've already made today pretty fucking special and it's just a thursday."

Ian nods then looks Mickey in his eyes, touching the hand still on his face. "I may not have a future in the army anymore, but I'm glad I have you, Mickey. I...I love you."

Mickey tries to reign in his initial reaction, knowing how hard the past few months have been for his boyfriend. Finding out the only thing he wanted to do after graduation was now not an option was hard enough. Mickey barely knew what he wanted to do, but he did know he wasn’t about to let go of the only thing he was sure about. He leaned forward, bringing Ian in by his neck to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you, too."

Ian was smiling like an idiot. "Then eat your heart out," he pushed the plate towards Mickey with a goofy grin. "Get it?"

Mickey looked down at the pancakes, now fully saturated with sticky sweetness. "No?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "They’re hearts, Mick! Eat your heart out!"

Mickey snorted, shaking his head as Ian handed him a fork.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Happy Thursday, Mickey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back to this series!


End file.
